Alfredism continuation
by la-mia-stella
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Alfred can't help but feel betrayed by his family's religion, due to the feelings he has for his English teacher./AU, AlXArthur. More pairings in the future. M for cursing, ripping on religions, and maybe sex in future chapters. new author finishing it -DISCONTINUED-
1. Link to dowload the first part!

**Summary: Alfred can't help but feel betrayed by his family's religion, due to the feelings he has for his English teacher. / AU, AlfredXArthur.  
>Probably more pairings in the future. M for cursing, ripping on religions, and possibly sex in future chapters.<strong>

**The wonderful Tig-chan here on Fanfiction. net wrote the first bit of this story, but due to some confusion she deleted it, but thanks to my wonderful beta (OKFan) I have it for you to download. (A download that is so awesome that you can download it and keep it forever/ if you have a kindle, ipad, or some kind of book reader you can sync it to there and read it! I did that.) **

**http: / www . med iafire. com/ ?6szr d3s9n dbkc 4b **

**Remove the spaces and you got it! Once it is downloaded you must click on it like an icon to open the zip file. Then after that you should be able to read it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 18

Remember the first 17 chapters of _**Tig-Chan's**_ Alfredism story can be found in the download link in the first chapter. Because what you are about to read is just a continuation. All the before chapters 1-18 are there.

Chapter is beta'd by the lovely _**Tig-Can**_ again!

**Last chapter 17 slight recap. After the plan went through and now they are both back together once again.  
><strong>A month later, Alfred was laying next to me in bed at my apartment. I heard him take a deep breath and thought he was asleep, but found I was wrong when he said:  
>"Hey, Arthur, I really don't wanna be a virgin anymore."<strong><br>**

**Chapter 18  
><strong>Alfred's voice had been filled with such seriousness when he spoke his desire to Arthur, the Briton had to look down at the teen with more fear than astonishment. Alfred's serious tone made his blood rush. Arthur's breath became almost lost as Alfred stared at him with large, but slightly confident blue eyes. The eyes showed the boys fear; whether it was the fear of rejection, or the fear of losing something he could never get back.

Arthur was leaning toward the latter of the two. He turned his body on the bed and pushed on Alfred's chest lightly making the teens back rest firmly on the bed while the older hovered over him. Arthur watched Alfred eyes the whole time and felt horrible as he could see the fear increase. "Alfred you are asking me to take away something that can never be taken again." Arthur's voice was soft and caring, but held some wisdom even for his young age.

"I know Arthur." Alfred said his arms were shook as he reached up and wrapped them around Arthur's neck. Arthur held firm as Alfred attempted to pull him down.

"Alfred I am not going to have sex with you." Although Alfred's eyes still held fear, a hint of disappointment lingered within as well.

"I saying this for your own good, Alfred. Please forgive me, but I know if we did this now we would both regret not waiting." Arthur took his hand and placed it on Alfred's cheek.

Alfred let out a breath that was followed by a stray tear, "It's just that next month is finals and then summer vacation."

Arthur blinked he had not thought of all the time they would have to spend apart for summer. Three long months they'd be apart. Three months they would have to made due with phone calls, texts, and emails. Three months without Alfred. "I just wanted it to be my parting gift... Please, Arthur, just take me."

Arthur shook his head, "Alfred I will do no such thing." He brought the teen up off the bed and into his arms.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and buried his face into his shoulder, "Miss Elizaveta showed me one of her books too. Now almost every night I dream that it is you doing that to me in the books." Arthur knew EXACTLY what he was talking about. The Frog and that blasted woman have both been slipping them into his mail.

"You are not ready Alfred. I can tell. Please don't force me to do something neither of us want to do." Arthur hung his head low.

"But Arthur-"

"No Alfred," he interrupted quickly, "I know what it's like to have something like that given away at the wrong time. Something you can never get back because it should be given to someone you love when you are ready, and not on a whim because you want to give it away as a parting gift. Damn it Alfred! If you are thinking like that then you truly are still a child."

Alfred laid back onto the bed, his arms falling from their perch around Arthur's neck. His eyes began to water. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before rolling on his side and curling up around himself. "We've done so much already Arthur, I just-"

"You weren't ready when I gave you a hand job at the movies, were you?" Alfred shook his head. "Remember that feeling of not being ready?" He watched Alfred nod agin. "Try multiplying that by ten times, AND throw in the possibility of a break up. Because that's what normally happens when one is not ready."

Arthur leaned down and hugged Alfred. "Love, I want it to be perfect when we finally have sex. I don't want it to be in a shower or in the car. I want to take you out to dinner do all that sappy romantic shit that Francis says I can't. Which I can, by the way. The Frog is just to flamboyant with his idea of romance. Then when the moment is right and we are both ready, I want to make love to you or you make love to me. Not sex, love, because then the passion and overwhelming feeling that will be there will bring us even closer than now, because then we will be together and move together as one." Arthur's voice held a sort of husky caring tone to it which made Alfred shiver.

"The only reason I did what I did back when you snuck in my dorm was because... I missed you so much. And well, yeah my mind was too excited, and ya know hormones are a lovely thing to have, too. But I didn't regret it and I was ready so why can't I be ready for this..." he blabbered, looking up at Arthur, thinking he'd made a valid point.  
>Arthur smiled lightly, "Because I know it isn't the right time for us to be doing this, love."<br>Alfred sighed, "Can we just lay here then?" Arthur nodded before positioning himself behind Alfred and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"We seriously need beds like this in our dorms." he mumbled, cuddling back into him.  
>Days continued on and Alfred spent as much time as possible at Arthur's, but of course he still made time for his brother and his friends. The pressure of finals was soon starting to dawn on him, and Matthew's constant pleas for him to study were staring to make the realization that soon things would be hectic once again for the teen.<p>

"Alfred would you please concentrate!" Matthew said hitting his brother with a notebook. Notes and books were scattered around the boys' room while the four of them sat in a small circle attempting to study. Alfred had grown bored when they left the topic of English for history which had led to him pestering Matthew. Matthew was attempting to read his old history notes had begun growl under his breath every time Alfred poked his leg. Dan had sat silently laughing every so often at the scene before him. Young Soo was attempting to hide his "studying" by being quiet as he doodled on a sheet of note book paper.

"Matthew. This is boring." Alfred complained as he flopped backwards onto the floor.

"Too bad, Alfred." Matthew said as he bit the eraser end of his pencil and stared at the notes on his lap.  
>"We have been learning about old dead guys for hours now!" Alfred whined impatiently, squirming on the floor.<br>Dan threw a pen at him, "That's not what you said about history last year, mate, when we had to learn about American history."

"But THAT history is so cool!" Alfred said, narrowly dodging the pen.

"I think it's only because their isn't much to learn since America hasn't been around so long." Matthew said finally looking up from his notes. Alfred stuck out his tongue out at his brother who only rolled his eyes at the teens stupid antics.

"We have been working on history for awhile so why not work on something else?" Dan suggested as he noticed Young Soo drifting off to sleep.

"Math?" Alfred suggested his face starting into a wide grin.

"Math originated in Korea Daze." Young Soo said rolling onto his back. By now the three had learned to ignore the Korean friend when he said such things and just let the idiot think what ever he wanted. Matthew closed his notebook. Knowing about Alfred's secret side, he asked, "So

Alfred, are you going to take the lead?"  
>Alfred nodded while he started ranting on excitedly about some crazy stream of numbers. "Yanno, mate, if you came to me saying he was good at math before I roomed with him, I would have called you a bloody liar," Dan said leaning over to Matthew.<p>

"Wait till we get to Chem and Bio we may just need to tape his mouth to get him to shut up." Dan smirked at the reply as he watched Alfred point to various numbers on the page.

"Alfred is a geek, Daze." Young Soo chuckled, making Matthew smile at the argument that soon broke out.

Never call Alfred a Geek. Call him a nerd.****

**So I hope all of you liked it. I know I am not the original author, but I'll do my best to do an awesome story justice.  
>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 19

Chapter is beta'd by the lovely _**Tig-Can**_ again!

**Do read the author's notes at the bottom **

**Chapter 19**

Alfred looked almost horrified at his boyfriend or in this case teacher.

"I thought you were asking me to come here for a date, not that!" Alfred said as he pointed in the direction of notes on the chalkboard.

"Alfred you are not failing that final. If you want it to be a date then classify it as a study date, but you are going over that material." Arthur said sternly as he motioned for Alfred to take a seat in the front row.

Alfred gave Arthur a seductive smirk only to have it turn into a frown when Arthur glared at him.  
>"So not fair." Alfred mumbled as he sat down.<p>

Arthur watched Alfred scribble away at the paper that he had been working on for the last twenty minutes. The teen had commented to the brit a few times on his bordom, but silenced himself when Arthur had glared at him. Arthur hated to pull the teaching card on the teen when really they only had two more weeks together before that long gap of summer vacation.

Summer vacation used to mean him staying at home doing whatever he wanted, and whoever he wanted. This summer, however, his thoughts would be different. They'd be about Alfred.

Sure, some time apart is good for a couple, but not when they just got together, spent months of that time longing after the other because they were unable to touch the other, and then finally confessed their love.

Many would tell him it was just fake love; that lust was clouding his thoughts and feelings. Or they'd tell him he had read one to many romance books. Well in those books it says you won't truly find love until your thirty. He had even looked up the symptoms of love and found out he had them. All of them.

Leaning back in his chair, Arthur plucked the Rubix Cube off his desk and began to twist it. He smiled slightly as he found himself getting all the blue colored ones onto one side. Sure the other colors were a jumbled mess, but it was an achievement at least for him to solve one side of the puzzle.

"Okay Captain, I'm done." Alfred said leaning back in his desk chair.

"Bring it to me then." Arthur sat up in his chair and grabbed a red pen while he sat the cube down.

A few minutes later, Arthur was handing an only slightly marked paper to a beaming Alfred.

"Glad to see your grammar is improving, but your thoughts are still jumbled and your spelling is still quite bad."  
>Alfred took the paper before sitting on the edge of the desk. "Get over it."<p>

"I think I should get a reward."

Raising an eyebrow Arthur looked up at Alfred, "For studying?"

"Nope for this." Alfred tossed an object thought the air and laughed as the brit struggled when trying to catch it.

Arthur did not appreciate the item being thrown at him; his lack of hand eye coordination it was funny to everyone else but himself.  
>Finally grasping the item in his hands Arthur stared at it in amazement. Turning it from left to right he stared speechless at the once unsolved rubix cube.<br>"It has taken me almost a whole bloody year to get one side right and you just-"

"I'm good with patterns and junk. Go ahead, mess it all up again." Alfred challenged as he motioned toward the cube.

Arthur twisted and turned each piece in attempt to hopefully confuse the other. After a minute he tossed the cube back to Alfred who immediately started to solve it. After two minutes Alfred held the cube in his palm, completely solved.

"How the bloody hell do you do that!"

"It is all patterns. Also when you are grounded to your room for weeks at a time and have nothing else to do you figure things out." Alfred shifted his weight on the desk while Arthur held the cube in his hands slowly rolling it around to look at each side in amazement and also because he didn't know how to respond to Alfred's last statement.

"So what can we do now do I have to call you teacher for it or do can I call you Arthur?" Alfred had slid his way around the corner of the desk until he was sitting right in front of Arthur while wearing his mischievous smirk.

Arthur looked up at the teen before pulling him into his lap. The forgotten Rubix Cube fell to the floor. "Call me Arthur."

Alfred hated today. Oh how he hated it. Slowly making his way into the english building he crept into Arthur's room. The Brit did not look up from his paper as Alfred leaned against the door frame. "My train home leaves in two hours."

Alfred got to audible response, just the sight of Arthur stopping his pen's movements. "I don't want to go home." He hung his head down low as he felt the stinging sensation of tears begin to collect in the corner of his eyes.

Arthur stood up and began to walk over to the teen, only to be met half way with a bone crushing hug. Alfred buried his face into the soft fabric of Arthur's dress shirt.

"it's only three months love." Arthur said but felt the arms around his waist tighten. "Please, I hate to see you upset. Don't cry." Or else I will.

Alfred leaned against his brother's shoulder as he watched the hills pass the train's window. "It'll be alright, Al." Matthew said smoothing out his brother's hair.

"It's not just that Mattie, but it's also about going home. Mom and Dad are so adament about me getting a girlfriend and all the other stuff about how God hates gay people and all that fun stuff that I am going to have to hear."

"To solve your first problem just say to them you don't want a girlfriend in your life right now. It isn't really a lie because you don't and to your other problem that is just how they were raised. The Bible says God loves everyone so they are the ones who are wrong, Al. Not you."

Alfred tilted his head up from the window, "Thanks Matt." Smiling, Alfred pushed Matthew a bit just jokingly. "Maybe I can get a job that'd keep me occupied."

"Where at? Hopefully not McDonalds." Matthew retorted.

"No, but maybe at the pool. I could be a lifeguard. Or even go for that assistant coach thing for one of the Little League teams. Could even be a ref."

Matthew smiled, "That'd work and it would help you get your mind off things, too."

"Also if I am a life guard I could really call myself a hero!"

To: Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent: 6-8-09 11:34 pm<br>Message: Made it home ok

To: Alfred  
>Sent 6-8-09 11:45 pm<br>Message: Glad love, but I am tired and will talk to you tomorrow.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-8-09 11:48 pm<br>Message: Fine night. Love Ya :)

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-8-09 11:55 pm<br>Message: Love you too.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:25 pm<br>Message: What are you wearing?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:28 pm<br>Message: What have you been drinking?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:32 pm<br>Message: Frog made rum balls. Said they'd help me be less depressed. Stupid frog.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:33 pm<br>Message: lol well currently I am wearing my swim trunks cause I just got out of training.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:33 pm<br>Message: Also you need to get a Aim account so we can chat. Have the frog help you make one.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 8: 35 pm<br>Message: Okay will do the one but want to do the other.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:36 pm<br>Message: How many rum balls?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:40 pm<br>Message: Two dozen or so?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 8:44 pm<br>Message: Go to sleep and text me when your not smashed.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 9:00 pm<br>Message: The unicorn says hello.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 9:02 pm<br>Message: Talk to you later Arthur.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-13-09 10:04 am<br>Message: I am so sorry.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10: 20 am<br>Message: lol 4what

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:24 am<br>Message: Those drunk messages.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:25 am<br>Message: Lol I thought they were kinda funny.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10: 27 am<br>Message: Those messages make me feel even more like a pedophile.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:28 am<br>Message: You are not a pedo! I am 16 and will be 17 in less than a month. There isn't even 10 yrs difference between us!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:30 am<br>Message: The Frog is also laughing at me because I don't know what Aim is.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:30 am<br>Message: lol It is a thing you get so we can chat through the computer.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:31 am<br>Message: Cant we just use the phone to talk I hate my computer.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:31 am<br>Message: You are lame

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:33 am<br>Message: Its a wonder why you are dating me then.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:34 am<br>Message: Cause your sexy ;)

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:35 am<br>Message: I will turn off my phone.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:35 am<br>Message: NO DONT! I won't have anyone to talk to. It's my lunch break and all the other people in training are boring!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:36 am<br>Message: What are you even training for?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:37 am<br>Message: I am gonna be a certified lifeguard.! ^^

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:38 am<br>Message: That would explain you wearing the swim trunks.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:40 am<br>Message: Yep. So what are you doing.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:42 am<br>Message: Getting ready to pick my mom up at the airport. She took my littlest brother to visit my Grandmother last week.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:43 am<br>Message: Why didn't you go?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:44 am<br>Message: Grandma hates me.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:48 am<br>Message: How can a Grandma hate her own grandson!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:49 am<br>Message: I was a horrible teenager.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:51 am<br>Message: You need to tell me about that at some point but right now got to go breaks over.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-12-09 10:53 am<br>Message: Alright talk to you later then love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> I am speechless guys. Going to my in-box and seeing all the Alerts, favs, and reviews just blew me away. Then just getting them daily! Thank you all so much! Internet cookies to all!

So this chapter and the next few will be a bit shorter because most of it will be in text message form. I am doing this because it is going to be kind of like those annoying filler episodes that carry the series on to the next arch. And I promise things will get good within the next arch.

So that means I want your suggestions on what you want to see in said arch! I love the readers input it allows me to know what all you want to see out of this fic.

And to clear up something that a few people pointed out. Yes in the summary it says Al X Arthur, but the fic seems more like a Arthur X Al that is because guess what not just one of them is going to top I only have it like that to show the was going to be written out as (ukusuk) but that would make it seem like it isn't a Au fic. And I ran out of room in the summary to put (Alfred/Arthur/Alfred) Hope that cleared things up if not tell me and I'll fix it. (And yes there is going to be Top Arthur in this fic)

Also within the next few days I will be uploading a fic that I am writing on my own. It is an Au and is inspired by a book series called Temeraire and it will be a USUK one as well. But, don't updates for both stories will be rather quick because I hope to get them done before I leave for vacation, get into my sewing cosplay season, and start collage.

**So Review and I will update soon. (Maybe if I get a ton of awesome reviews I'll update even sooner!)**


	4. Chapter 20

**Beta'd by Tig-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:36 am<br>Message My mum is a complete Nutter!

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:39 am<br>Message: Why?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:40 am<br>Message: She got new shelves in her kitchen, but she didn't have them installed.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:42 am<br>Message: How dose that make her crazy?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:44 am<br>Message: She has me putting them up.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:45 am<br>Message: Tell me you have a tool belt on.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:45 am<br>Message: Yes?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:46 am<br>Message: I need a picture you wearing that.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:48 am<br>Message: I am not taking a picture of me in a tool belt.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:49 am<br>Message: No I want a picture of you with only the tool belt and maybe some work boots ;)

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:51 am<br>Message: What the bloody hell has gotten into you.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:53 am<br>Message: Well you did just wake me up.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:54 am<br>Message: That is no excuse for what you just sent me.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:55 am<br>Message: Nah I want to see you in a Starfleet uniform.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:56 am<br>Message: You have my name in you phone as Captain Kirk don't you?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 8:58 am<br>Message: No I don't I have it as Cap'n Kirk

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:00 am<br>Message: Why am I dating you?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:06 am<br>Message: Cause I am cute?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:06 am<br>Message: No not really.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:08 am<br>Message: Sexy

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:10 am<br>Message: Try again.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:14 am<br>Message: Am good with my mouth.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 9:47 am<br>Message: Arthur why are you ignoring me!

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-15-09 10:36 am<br>Message: ARTHUR!

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-12-09 12:02 pm<br>Message: Arthur I am sorry. Please talk to me.

Arthur stared at his phone and sighed. Really he didn't know why he was ignoring his boyfriend. He had though it was because dealing with his mother could be stressful at times. Then on top of that he was alone in his apartment since Francis had taken a two week vacation to France so he could visit his family.

When his phone started ringing with its familiar standard ring tone he didn't hesitate in answering it.

"Hello."

_"Oh Thank god you answered."_

Arthur moved into a sitting position on his couch as his eyebrows raised. "Alfred?" He could hear the teen moving around. It sounded like he was almost out of breath.

_"I am so sorry Arthur whatever I did I am sorry."_

Arthur sighed, "You are forgiven, just please don't say stuff like that again. I just don't feel comfortable with it." Arthur hung his head. He switched his phone to his other ear and let out a long breath. "So how have you been love?"

_"Good. My dad is teaching me how to drive this week and I take my test as soon as he deems me ready. Being a lifeguard isn't so bad; got a nice tan out of it and get to do laps in the pool after hours."_

Arthur smiled, "Sounds fun. So then will you get a car for your birthday?"

_"I think so... Hey! I have good news."_

"Oh? And what's that?" Arthur said, smiling at the excitement in Alfred's tone.

_"Myy scores from finals came in. For once they were all above a C average."_

"I know you did well on you English final. If you would have taken your time on that one essay and did the bonus question you'd probably gotten a higher B or even a low A"

_"But, I was running out of time! Oh well, there's always next year. Speaking of next year, when will you know who you have in your class?"_

"Possibly by mid-July..."

He could hear Alfred's laughing lightly, _"You know it's nice to hear your voice again. I really missed it, but not as much as I miss you."_

Arthur couldn't wait for summer to end.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:06 pm<br>Message: I officially have my Drivers licensee!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:14 pm<br>Message: I'll warn everyone to stay off the road.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:18 pm<br>Message: meanie butt

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:20 pm<br>Message: So wh

So when can you drive up here and see me?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:21 pm<br>Message: When school starts again. Maybe I can get my parents to let me head up a week early saying I am going to see one of my friends. Matt will vouch for me.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:22 pm<br>Message: That would be lovely.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:23 pm<br>Message: Yeah it would be nice to have a week all to ourselves.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:24 pm<br>Message: The frog would be here though.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:28 pm<br>Message: We could always go drive down to that one lake and rent a place for the week. It would also allow us some dates and alone time ;)

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:30 pm<br>Message: I detest that lake.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:33 pm<br>Message: PFFFT Lake Francis? xD

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:33 pm<br>Message: Yes.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:35 pm<br>Message: That one is a state park. I meant Lopstick.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:36 pm<br>Message: So you'd want to go there?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:39 pm<br>Message: Yeah it would be fun.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:40 pm<br>Message: I'll see if I can find us a cabin. But I'm a teacher, we're not payed that well.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:42 pm<br>Message: And I'll ask my parents to let me go up early. And I was planning on paying for half the cabin DONT YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:43 pm<br>Message: You are a prat you know that?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 1:47 pm<br>Message:Yeah but you love me

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:03 pm<br>Message: So what did your parents say?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:09 pm<br>Message: They asked me what friend I told them Young Soo they had me call him and told him what was going on. So just like all our dates he vouched for me and they then said YES!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:012 pm<br>Message: Well I managed to find a cabin.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:21 pm<br>Message: Really?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:26 pm<br>Message: Yeah and it is perfect for the date we agreed on telling you parents.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:28 pm<br>Message: So how much is it?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:30 pm<br>Message: It will be a birthday present.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:32 pm<br>Message: No you tell me how much. I want to pay half.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:36 pm<br>Message: If you cook while were there it is free. If you want to eat my cooking which Francis is convinced is radioactive then I may tell you the cost.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 8:38 pm<br>Message: Let me at least buy the food.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 8:39 pm<br>Message: I'll let you do that much

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 8:40 pm<br>Message: Still want to pay half though.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:43 pm<br>Message: Oh shut it.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:46 pm<br>Message: Sorry I'm not there right now so you can throw a paper weight at me XD

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:47 pm<br>Message: I'll bring said paperweight with me on our "vacation"

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-18-09 9:50 pm<br>Message: lol only you

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:06 am<br>Message: I can't sleep!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:10 am<br>Message: Doesn't mean that I can't.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:12 am<br>Message: :(

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:16 am<br>Message: Fine I'll humor you why can't you sleep?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:17 am<br>Message: Cause my whole body hurts.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:20 am<br>Message: Did you do alot of exercise or something?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:21 am<br>Message: No I haven't. My dad says they could be growing pains.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:23 am<br>Message: You are almost as tall as me and I am 5'8, how can you still be growing!

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:26 am<br>Message: I have no idea but they have been going on for over a week now and UGHHHHH!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:27 am<br>Message: Calm down love they'll go away soon. Go take a pain reliever and sit in a hot bath.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:28 am<br>Message: Baths are girly.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:29 am<br>Message: No they are not. They are relaxing.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:31 am<br>Message: It hurts to get up.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:32 am<br>Message: Well it doesn't seem to hurt when your texting me.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:33 am<br>Message: I only need to move my thumb for that.

ToAlfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:33 am<br>Message: Lazy.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:34 am<br>Message: No just in pain. Talk to me until I fall asleep. please

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:36 am<br>Message: Fine. So I got the place booked.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:37 am<br>Message: Awesome what's it look like?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:36 am<br>Message: Well they only had two left. I had a choice between one called Starlight Cove and Fish tales.  
>I chose Starlight Cove because it was more private.<p>

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:39 am<br>Message: That sounds awesome! Is it by the lake?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:40 am<br>Message: Actually right outside the front of is a hill leading down to some a boat dock.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:42 am<br>Message: Are we allowed to swim off it?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:44 am<br>Message: They said yes. Also the cabin is rather large.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:44 am<br>Message: How large is large?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:46 am<br>Message: Well it can hold up to 9 people.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:47 am<br>Message: HOLY SHIT ARTHUR THAT MUST OF COST A FORTUNE!

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:50 am<br>Message: No not really a bit more than the other, but not a lot. Plus I never spend my money so this hardly made me blink an eye when I was told the price. Plus it's a bit run-down...

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:51 am<br>Message: Are you sure?

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:56 am<br>Message: I am positive do not fret about it.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 2:58 am<br>Message: Fine ugh well I am going to go try and take that bath you suggested. I have to ref a soccer game tomorrow.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 3:00 am<br>Message: Wait what?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 3:06 am<br>Message: Yeah I like soccer. Or you probably call it football, I just never was really allowed to join a team cause my dad wanted me to play football. Not that I hate football or anything. I just love all sports really.

To Alfred  
>Sent 6-20-09 3:07 am<br>Message: I'll have to bring my old stuff with me to the lake and you can show me what you got.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 6-20-09 3:08 am<br>Message: Sounds like a plan!  
>To Cap'n Kirk<br>Sent 6-22-09 10:10 am  
>Message: Arthur I don't know what to do right now. My parents oh god I hate them.<p>

Alfred stared at his phone as he sent the message. The summers cool breeze blew through his hair as he sat curled up next to a large oak tree. The second his phone rang his boyfriends familiar ring tone Alfred answered it immediately.

_"Alfred what's wrong are you hurt!"_ Arthur sounded frantic.

"Not physically. But-" His could not finish his sentence as he began to cry again. "I don't get why they can't accept me... Dammit!"

"Alfred, love, calm down and explain to me what happened."

Alfred inhaled, "Matthew got himself a girlfriend. Some chick named Heather and now my parents have set me up on a date with some chick from church."  
>Alfred could hear Arthur inhale slightly, "I don't like girls like that, but I can't just tell them that. I've tried to say that I don't want a girlfriend in my life right now. They just said 'Alfred you are almost seventeen have you even had your first kiss yet?'" he quoted them with an amazing amount of pent up spite.<p>

"Alfred, it'll be alright. Just-"

"I can't tell them I'm gay. They'd send me to one of those correctional camps where I'd be set up to an electric chair and brainwashed!"  
><em>"I know, Alfred. I know. Just go out with her all right? It's just one date. Tell your parents she wasn't your type and forget about it."<br>_  
>Alfred shook his head, "I feel like I'm cheating on you by doing that."<p>

"_The only way you'd be cheating on me is if you make out with her, or something"  
><em>  
>Alfred let out a shaky breath, "I love you Arthur."<p>

_"Don't worry love. Everything will be alright."_

Alfred nodded slowly and swallowed before saying, "I love you baby."

The Brit smiled endearingly at the nickname and rolled his eyes slightly, "_I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye."

Alfred snapped his phone shut and watched the name disappear on the front screen. He let out a breath and looked at the clear skys, "I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?"

**0**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**


	5. Chapter 21

**ACCIDENTALLY DELETED CHAPTER 20 WHEN MOVING THINGS AROUND. IF YOU HAVE THIS CHAPTER SAVED PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND GET MY EMAIL AND SEND IT TO ME! IF YOU HAVE IT I WILL WRITE YOU A ONE-SHOT OR IF YOU HAVE AN AMAZING STORY IDEA I WILL WRITE IT OUT AS A MULTICHAPTER FIC!**

**Okay guys I am seriously sorry about not having this out sooner. I got this chapter finished right before I left and I mean like that day, and sent it to my beta who was also living life and didn't review it before I left. Which is totally fine cause she does an amazing job at betaing the story. **

**I did however take my computer with me on vacation and have been writing the next chapter along with a new story that I am hoping will be awesome. **

**Thank You all for the amazing reviews! I have never even on my old account gotten so many! I mean sure on a 20 chapter story I wrote a few years ago I ended up with 25 reviews, but just seeing my inbox full of faves, story alerts, and REVIEWS! I nearly cried!**

**Thank you all and keep up the awesome work of reviewing and I'll keep on writing!  
><strong>

Chapter is beta'd by the lovely _**Tig-Can**_ again!

**Chapter 21  
><strong>

Like any siblings Matthew and Alfred fought. Mostly it was just teasing, but sometimes it was real. They had only ever fought once and that was when Alfred had talked Matthew into helping him make a pancake-hamburger.

Matthew had to be taken to the hospital from the server stomach ache. Alfred had just thrown up what he had eaten.

The reason they fought about that?  
>While in the hospital, twelve year old Alfred had manage to swipe two wheelchairs and challenge Matthew to a race. Good thing they were at the hospital because Alfred had a bloody nose and Matthew had a large cut on his forehead. They both said they had won.<p>

Thankfully today, it was a playful sort of fighting.  
>"Smell my feet!" Alfred said as he placed both of his sock clad feet on his brothers shoulders. The shy teen had been sitting on the floor surrounded by pillows beside his brothers bed playing some video game on Alfred's TV.<p>

Scrunching up his face, Matthew thew a pillow at his brother, "Ew, Alfred! How can anyone like you?" Matthew waved a hand in front of his face trying to get the smell away from himself. Alfred then stretched out his leg, making his foot inch closer to Matthew's face.

Seeing sock clad toes wiggling before his violet eyes made Matthew 'eep' before scrambling back and pelting his brother with more pillows and other objects on the floor.

Alfred could only laugh as the pillows lightly hit him. His brother was always so gentle, not wanting to hurt anyone. Unless, of course, he was watching hockey. Always stay very far away from Matthew wen he is watching hockey.

When Alfred had calmed down from his laughing fit, he was able to see Matthew smiling up at him, making Alfred raise a brow and tilt his head.  
>Matthew scooted closer to the bed, "You haven't laughed since mom set you up on that date."<p>

Alfred's smile fell, "I know. I just haven't been feeling like myself since then. It is so hard, Mattie." Alfred covered his face with his hands as he inhaled deeply. "I hate hiding things from them. Especially who I am."

Matthew nodded, but did not interrupt his brother. Alfred needed to get his feelings out into the open. "They would never accept me. Maybe after I am graduated I can tell them. Now if they knew I'd be shipped off to some camp where they'd tell me that a demon is controlling me and that it isn't natural.

"Matthew did you know that Porpoises aka dolphins are the only other animal to engage into sexual activities not just for mating, but for pleasure?"  
>Matthew shook his head no so Alfred continued, "They also have same gender pair ups. So no one can tell me it is unnatural."<br>Alfred had stood up off his bed and began to pace his room. "I just hate having to go out with that girl. It's rude! She's wasting her time because I could never fall in love with her, yanno?"

"How do you know that, Alfred?" Matthew asked honestly.

Alfred gave his brother a stare, "Close your eyes, think of your future, and just let your mind do the work. Picture yourself doing some normal daily activity. Who is there with you holding your hand, falling asleep in your arms, helping you wash the dishes after dinner?"

Matthew nodded, "I can't see her face but she is there."

"I see myself with Arthur. I know most people don't marry the first person they date, but why would I go thorough Hell just to be with someone I would never want to spend the rest of my life with?"

Alfred looked down at Matthew with a serious look. Matthew returned the look, "I will always be your twin, Alfred. No matter what. If mom and dad disown you remember that I never will."

Matthew was knocked backwards onto the bed by his brother as he was tackled into a hug. "Thank you so much." Matthew could hear his brother sniffling. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Family is truly all you have in life." Matthew rubbed circles into Alfred's back. "And remember gay marriage is legal in Canada!" Matthew said with a cheeky little smile

Alfred pulled away laughing, "What doesn't Canada have? And it's also legal in New York, too," he stuck his tongue out, but made it come back in when Matthew asked his next question.

Matthew sighed, "What does Arthur have to say about this all?"

"He just said to play along with it. That I am not cheating on him by doing this and that he will love me no matter what."

Matthew watched as his brother blushed when he spoke about Arthur's love part of statement.  
>If two people were meant to be together it was his brother and Arthur. Romeo and Juliet had nothing on them.<p>

Like any teen, Alfred did not appreciate hearing his phone ringing at seven in the morning. Especially on the weekend. The days he was supposed to sleep in.  
>He groggily reached out and took a hold of his hone before flipping it open.<p>

"Ngh" he said as a polite greeting.  
><em><br>"What a lovely way to greet your boyfriend when he called you early just so he could be the first person to wish you a happy birthday."_

"Alfred sleeping." Alfred said as he rolled over onto his back eyes still closed. "Town was in danger now, can't save it, or the damsel in distress."

He could hear Arthur laugh at him.

_"Love you are speaking utter nonsense. Do wake up a bit so we can have a nice conversation."_

Alfred sat up in his bed running a hand down his face and onto his stomach where he scratched it a bit. "Arthur I'm naked yanno."

He cold hear Arthur make chocking noises on the other end, _"I will let that comment pass, but this will be the last time I call you this early again."_

Alfred smirked a bit, "Was dreaming about you."

_"Really now? With what you were mumbling when I first called you it sounded as if you were saving a town and rescuing some girl." _

Alfred snorted as he flopped back down on his bed. "Not a girl a damsel in distress with blonde hair green eyes and large eyebrows. His name was Arthur and he looked good in a dress."

_"I think you'd look better in a dress."_

"No I'm to manly for a dress. You, on the other hand, have the perfect figure. I'd look better in a speedo or some really tight leather shorts."

_"Do not put mental images into my head."_

"Maybe I'll wear a collar too?"

"_You will not wear a collar."_

"You'd look good in some tight leather pants. Give you a rocker type look." Alfred could practically see the blush on Arthur's face.  
>"You'd look extremely sexy."<p>

"_I am not. in anyway sexy. And clothes would not help to make me so."_

"You are so sexy. Hell you look sexy in a button up shirt with a literature book in one had. It really makes it even better when you are reading out of that book too. I just love your voice. Not just your accent, though it is a major part of it. But your voice is calming, and deep, but not too deep. Just enough to make my heart beat a little too fast."

_"Would you like for me to read to you now?"_

"I'd love it."

_"Alright well I got a Sonnet for you Let not my love be called idolatry,  
>Nor my belovèd as an idol show,<br>Since all alike my songs and praises be  
>To one, of one, still such, and ever so.<br>Kind is my love today, tomorrow kind,  
>Still constant in a wondrous excellence;<br>Therefore my verse, to constancy confined,  
>One thing expressing, leaves out difference.<br>'Fair, kind, and true' is all my argument,  
>'Fair, kind, and true,' varying to other words;<br>And in this change is my invention spent,  
>Three themes in one, which wondrous scope affords.<br>'Fair, kind, and true,' have often lived alone,  
>Which three till now never kept seat in one."<em>

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 7:37 pm<br>Message: Yep it is official. I am 100% gay."

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:39 pm<br>Message: I already knew that.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:45 pm<br>Message: No seriously I don't know how much more of this I can take. Sure I know some awesome girls, but this one is so shallow kinda reminds me of that birch you dated.

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:47 pm<br>Message: Mean the one you dumped ice cream on?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:48 pm<br>Message: Yep her. Seriously, I've never had a more boring covo with someone.  
>All she is talking about is people at her school. AS IF I KNEW THEM!<p>

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:50 pm<br>Message: Want me to come down there and be your hero?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:50 pm<br>Message: OH MY GOD YES!

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:51 pm<br>Message: Sorry can't got book club in an hour.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:52 pm<br>Message: :(

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:54 pm<br>Message: Have fun! ;)

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:55 pm<br>Message: Okay you using emoticons just made my day. Now I can survive through this dinner with the thought of your winking smily face.

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:56 pm<br>Message: 3

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 7-18-09 6:57 pm<br>Message: I really want to kiss you right now. You have no idea.

To Alfred  
>Sent 7-18-09 7:59 am<br>Message: I'd just like to be holing your hand right now. Just to know you are beside me.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:03 pm<br>Message: MISS ELIZ KEEPS SENDING ME THOSE COMICS! YA KNOW THE ONES I THINK THEY ARE CALLED YAOI

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:05 pm<br>Message: Well at least you didn't have some frog tie you to a chair and lecture you on the subject of pleasuring your lover. You can easily not look at them.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:06 pm<br>Message: I may have read a few.

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:05 pm<br>Message: Why?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:06 pm<br>Message: no reason

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 9 4:07 pm<br>Message: Alfred.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:09 pm<br>Message: Okay I keep imagining the one guy is you and the other is me.

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:11 pm<br>Message: Basically teenage hormones?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:12 pm<br>Message: I hate being 17

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:13 pm<br>Message: It's not a bad age. Had a lot of fun with my band when I was seventeen

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:15 pm<br>Message: you were in a band?

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:19 am<br>Message: I was the guitarist.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:20 pm<br>Message: I want to hear you play!

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:21 pm<br>Message: I'll bring it to the lake.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:20 pm<br>Message: you mean on the trip that is a week away?

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:21 pm<br>Message: Excited?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:22 pm<br>Message: I am jumping around my room like an idiot.

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:25 pm<br>Message: When do you not look like an idiot?

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-02-09 4:26 pm<br>Message: :( You are so mean.

Matthew poked his brothers stomach. "How did you get so lean?"  
>"No clue. But, what I'd like to know is who I inherited my height from."<br>"You mean our height right?" Matthew said straightening his back. Both twins stood at the same height, but Matthew had yet to fill out. His limbs were a bit lanky and made him look awkward. Alfred said it was because his brother didn't work out like he did.

"Boys!" A thin petite middle aged woman stood in front of them. Her hair was dusted in with gray, but it was not a bad look. She had bright violet eyes.

"Sorry mom." both twins said at once. Their mother smiled at them and pointed toward a store.

"How about we try this one for some clothes." Her voice had the slightest hint of a Southern accent.

She went over to clothes racks in the store and began holding up articles of clothes. "I wish I could still dress you up the same."

"Mom you can hardly tell us apart if when we're dressed differently." Alfred pointed out as he picked up a shirt and held it up examining it.

"I do no such thing. Oh that shirt is cute, Alfred! It matches your eyes." She said pointing toward a blue polo.

Alfred sighed, "I don't like them on me, they look bad on my arms. The only way you can wear them is if you have little chicken arms. I am sorry but guys with muscles should avoid them, unless they want to look that one guy on MTV." Alfred held out a blue tee shirt that had a silver store deco on the front. "I could wear this will a long sleeve plaid button up and that would look good."

"You do have good fashion sense for some odd reason." his mother said examining the shirt in her sons hands. "Well pick up a few more like that and find that button up one."

Alfred nodded putting the shirt over his arm. "Mattie would look good in the polo though."

Matthew crossed his arms and glared at his brother, "Is that your discrete way of saying my arms are scrawny?"

"No, it's just my way of saying get some meat on them so you don't have to wear them anymore."

"Hoser."

"Matthew, the Lord dose not approve of name calling." His mother said pinching the skin on her sons arm.

"Sorry mother." Matthew said glaring at his brother.

Alfred laughed a bit before walking further back into the store. His eyes were drawn to a green shirt that bore a large deco of a back crown on the side. Picking it up he held it up to his chest before turning toward one of the stores many mirrors.  
>"Honey, that would like look horrible on you."<p>

Alfred turned toward where the sound of the persons voice came from. "I was just thinking that too." Alfred said looking at the other man. The man was a tad shorter than him and stood in a feminine stance.

The man smiled up at Alfred, "So what's your name?"

"Alfred. Yours?"

"Cute name, very old school. My name is Michele." The man pushed a strand of highlighted blonde hair out of his face before shifting his arm full of clothes to his other side.

"Thanks." Alfred said giving the other a polite smile.

"You know, Alfred those shirts over there," He pointed toward the far wall while talking. "Would so look great on you, and they have some awesome fitted jeans in the back that would make your butt look amazing!"

"Thanks, I'm so going to have to check 'em out" Alfred said before walking toward the wall. He was stopped, however, when his hand was grabbed.

Michele had taken hold of his hand and gently before dropping his clothes on a chair. Whipping out a pen almost from thin air the man wrote down his numbers. "Give me a call sometime." he gave Alfred a wink before letting go of his hand.

Alfred looked at his hand before taking a look around for his family. He spotted his mother pointing some clothes out to Matthew. Feeling comfortable enough to talk to Michele he sighed, "Sorry Michele but I am kinda seeing someone."

Michele pushed out his lip, but let a smile come across his face, "The good ones are always taken. But, give me a call sometime and we can hang out. There is hardly any guys around here like us, so it's nice to find others, ya know?"

Alfred lowered his head, "Am I that obvious?"

Michele chuckled. "Really no. I almost thought you straight till I saw your eyes light up when talking to me. That and you gave me that 'check out the other guy' kinda look."

"Did I really do that?"

"Don't worry, we all do it. Just like normal guys always look at a girl." Michele said with a smile.

Alfred shifted his weight around. "Got to work on not doing that."

"It's normal to do check someone out, no big."

"Yeah well my mom doesn't know about me yet." Alfred turned around to once again check on his mother's location.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder Alfred looked over to see Michele touching it lightly. "I know what you're going through. Though my parents were understanding, my one friend wasn't. She now lives with me. Be who you are and don't let anyone change you. Love is a complicated thing that some do not understand."

Alfred smiled, "Thanks, it was nice to hear that from it from an almost stranger."

"No problem, you seem like a cool person so definitely give me a call and we'll chat. And if you need any advice about coming out or just want someone to talk to, call me."

"I'll be sure to." Alfred said, pulling out his phone and entering the number on his hand into the contacts. Once that was done he sent a quick message to the other, "There you have my number too." Michele smiled before checking his phone.

"Oh missed a message from Rory. I gotta get going." he said picking up his clothes. "Nice meeting you, Al!"

Waving a polite goodbye, Alfred made his way over toward the wall Michele had pointed out.

It was nice to finally meet someone like him that he could talk to. Someone who understood what he was going through.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent 8-09-09 4:30 am<br>Message: On the train now. Only 6 hours till I can see you again.

To Alfred  
>Sent 8-09-09 4:35 am<br>Message: Text when you're an hour away and I'll be at the station. Till then get some sleep.

To Cap'n Kirk  
>Sent-15-09 4:39 am<br>Message: Alright see you soon.


	6. Chapter 22

**ACCIDENTALLY DELETED CHAPTER 20 WHEN MOVING THINGS AROUND. IF YOU HAVE THIS CHAPTER SAVED PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND GET MY EMAIL AND SEND IT TO ME! IF YOU HAVE IT I WILL WRITE YOU A ONE-SHOT OR IF YOU HAVE AN AMAZING STORY IDEA THAT I LIKE, I WILL WRITE IT OUT AS A MULTICHAPTER FIC!**

****Also if you guys want to be as awesome as Prussia go read my other fic "The World of Cards" and drop it a review. (Please?)****

**Now onto my apology, Sorry for such a late update to for you all. I started college an my life got a bit hectic. But, I do want you all to know I will be writing this as much as I can to finish it off. Hopefully in 10 chapters. Now the original Author Tig-chan accidentally deleted the first 18 chapters of Alfredism. But, not to worry my beta OKfan has found them! Go to the first chapter of this fic and you will be linked to a site where you are able to download them as a PDF file.**

**Now onto the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Warnings for this chapter ar: language and talk of Religion. **

Alfred was basically bouncing as the train pulled into the station. He had managed to sleep most of the way, but the excitement soon got to him and he wanted off that train so he could see Arthur.

Grabbing his bag from the over head compartment, he pulled out his phone to see a text from Arthur saying that he was waiting at the station. Alfred smiled and looked out the window, eyes brightening as he saw the station coming into view. Standing again, he pulled his suitcase down and placed it in front of him.

Finally, the train came to a stop and Alfred practically ran off. Dragging his suitcase behind him, Alfred walked at a very fast pace toward the front of the station where the people waited for the passengers getting off of the train. Spotting the only blonde head of hair in the room, Alfred paused. The man stood by the vending machines; he wore dark sunglasses, khaki pants, and a tank top. Tilting his head in confusion, Alfred looked around the room again. Looking back to the man, he saw that he had a growing smirk on his face. Raising his hand, the man waved to Alfred.

Alfred had to suppress his laughter as he walked over to him, "Arthur, why are you dressed like that?"

Arthur turned to look at Alfred, "I thought it was a good disguise."

A smile broke out of Alfred's face before he hugged the Englishman, "I missed hearing your real voice."

Stepping back so he wouldn't fall, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, "what do you mean real voice?" Then he noticed something. He was looking up at Alfred.

Alfred stood tall, finally growing. Though, he was taller now, with his well sculpted muscles that could easily be seen through his shirt, he was far from being a gawky teenager. His jaw had become more defined, and his face slightly lacking the baby fat it once had.

Arthur felt his stomach fall and his heart starting to pound. Alfred had become a man in less than a few months and he was beyond handsome. He did not deserve Alfred, but he didn't care.

Alfred leaned down to hug him again, "your voice sounds kinda different on the phone."

When Alfred went to kiss Arthur, the Englishman raised a hand and stopped him, "not here, alright?" Alfred pouted, but nodded.

Grabbing the teen's back pack, Arthur led Alfred to his car. Once inside, Arthur reached over and grabbed Alfred's shirt collar. Looking down, Alfred only had a moment to prepare before he was dragged across the car's console and into a kiss as Arthur's sun glasses crashed against Alfred's.

Reaching out, Alfred pushed his fingers through Arthur's soft hair. Arthur hummed into the kiss, deepening it. Pulling back and gasping for air, Alfred reached up and pulled off the ridiculous sunglasses Arthur had on. Bright green eyes stared at him, making him smile and he leaned over to kiss Arthur's lips once again.

Arthur pulled back and turned to start the car, "I already picked up the groceries, so we can just drive to the cabin."

Alfred reached over and smacked Arthur's leg, "I said I wanted to pay for it!" Alfred whined.

Rubbing his leg, Arthur glared at Alfred, "that whining is unbecoming of you," but his glare softened as Alfred let out a yawn. Sighing, Arthur reached over and ran a hand through Alfred's hair, "you look tired. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there."

Nodding, Alfred reached back and lowered his seat before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

Arthur shut the door behind himself as he got back into the car. They had arrived at the lake about ten minutes ago and Arthur had ventured by himself into the main cabin and got the key for their cabin. Looking over at Alfred, he smiled. He held out a hand and ran it through the teen's bangs, "Love, we are almost there. Why don't you wake up?"

Alfred groaned and attempted to bat the other's hand away. Arthur clicked his tongue before starting the car and making his way toward the cabin.

It was more beautiful than the pictures. Arthur pulled up the parking brake and leaned back in his seat, marveling the large cabin. He looked back over as Alfred let out a loud snore. Reaching out he ran his hand through the teen's bangs again, "Poppet, it is time to wake up. We are at the cabin."

Alfred groaned, but raised his hand to rub his eyes before letting out a huge yawn. His blue eyes blinked a few times as they came back into focus. Looking to his right, he grinned at Arthur, "Couldn't you have woken me up with a kiss?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I thought about it, but then thought the hero is the one who is supposed to wake up their beloved with a kiss." Arthur lightly threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair, "you are the self proclaimed hero, so I thought it best to let you be the one to kiss me awake."

Alfred laughed, "romantic today, huh? I am gonna take a guess and think you were reading some more Jane Austin novels, weren't you?"

Arthur's face became a bit red, "she is an amazing author who-"

"writes chick novels," Alfred said as he cut in smirking.

Arthur scowled, smacked Alfred's arm and got out of the car.

Laughing, Alfred sat his seat up before opening the door, looking up at the cabin his jaw dropped. It was huge.

Arthur, smirking at Alfred's expression, popped the trunk of the car, "close your mouth, unless you'd like a fly to venture in," Arthur reached in and pulled out his suitcase, "help me take our bags in. We need to get the groceries in so the milk and eggs don't spoil."

Nodding, Alfred bent over and started to pull as many of the grocery bags onto his arms as he could.

Raising a brow, Arthur looked at Alfred, "what are you doing?"

Smirking, Alfred grabbed the last of the grocery bags. He looked like an idiot with his arms weighed down with plastic bags. "One trip," his face started to contort with pain as the weight of the bags seemed to grow. "Hurry and open the door."

Arthur shook his head and walked over to the cabin. Alfred cheered as he ran through the cabin doors.

Arthur started putting the food into the proper place as Alfred placed their bags in the master bedroom.

The teen was taking a bit long, but Arthur didn't mind as he suspected that he was looking around the cabin.

As Arthur put some of the food, a box of mac 'n cheese, in a cabinet, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

A broad, but muscled chest, could be felt against his back and hot breath brushed against his ear as Alfred laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur felt his stomach clench as his heart began beating faster. Never had he felt this way before, truthfully, he liked it. But, he would never admit that. Alfred was underage and he could not think of doing such things with the boy. What happened in the shower at his dorm should have never happened.

Arthur placed a hand on the teen's forearms, "what is it, love?"

Nuzzling into Arthur's neck, Alfred hummed, "I've missed you."

Arthur smiled and patted the teen's arms, "I have missed you dearly. One cannot get use to the quiet when they are around someone like you so much." Alfred's arms tightened around Arthur's middle, "it was a joke, love."

Alfred just squeezed tighter.

"If you keep doing that, I am afraid my innards will end up on the floor," Arthur said, rubbing Alfred's arms.

The teen chuckled and let his arms go slack before letting them fall to his sides. Arthur, smiling, turned around and pulled Alfred into a hug.

Alfred was warm and smelling of a musky sent mixed with a bit of fruity gel, "Love, did you use strawberry shower soap?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and rested his head atop Arthur's and blushed at Arthur's question,"it smells better than that 'Axe' my mom keeps trying to get me to use. Who would have thought that my mom would buy something that has such provocative adds?"

"My, your vocabulary is improving."

Alfred chuckled, "I've been reading a lot this summer. Got to get close to the level you are on."

Leaning back, Arthur looked up, reaching out he took a hold of both of Alfred's cheeks, "you have one hell of a way to go for that." Arthur pulled Alfred down for a kiss.

Alfred pulled Arthur closer to himself. He inhaled deeply through his nose and slowly parted his lips allowing entrance for Arthur who gladly took it.

The sudden rumble of Alfred's stomach pulled the two apart with a chuckle, "sorry," Alfred said, blushing.

Glancing down, Arthur chuckled, "nothing you can control, love. Why don't you make lunch and then we can go out and explore a bit?" Alfred nodded before rummaging through the neatly organized cabinets. Arthur glared, "and do not make a mess."

"Cannon Ball!" Alfred shouted as he ran across the deck and jumped into the lake.

Arthur walked, slowly, down the deck, shaking his head. Alfred was a bit childish, but he lived life to the fullest.

When he had talked about going down to the dock, he had never imagined that Alfred would run so quickly up to his suit case. By the time Arthur was pulling on his white shirt, Alfred was running out the doors, astounding Arthur.

Arthur got to the end of the dock. He looked down at the rippling water where Alfred had landed, "shouldn't he be up for air by now?" Arthur bent his knees, looking into the dark lake water, "I can't see a blasted thing."

All of a sudden, Alfred burst from the water right beside the deck, scaring Arthur into falling back on the deck and landing harshly on his butt. "Alfred!" Arthur scolded the teen who was laughing.

Alfred beamed up at Arthur and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. The teen had replaced his glasses with contacts, making him look younger. Again, Arthur was reminded of Alfred's age.

"Come on in, the water's great."

Arthur pulled on the hem of his shirt and looked into the water again, "I think I am fine of the deck," Arthur noticed the smirk crossing Alfred's face, "and you dare not splash me or so help you."

Sticking out his bottom lip, Alfred looked up at Arthur for a second before ducking his head under the water. When he came up his cheeks were puffed. Arthur's eyes widened and before he could stop the teen a sting of water squirted from Alfred's mouth right into Arthur's face.

Arthur wiped his face off with a frown, "that was disgusting." Reaching over Arthur grabbed a towel and dried his face, "I am just going to put my feet in, alright?"

Alfred frowned, "you are such an old man!" Grabbing Arthur's wrist, Alfred pulled him into the water.

Arthur broke the surface and saw the smug smirk on Alfred's face. He did not need to be reminded of their age difference. It made him wonder what level of hell he'd be calling home when he died.

Looking away from Alfred, Arthur pulled himself back up on the deck, grabbed a towel and wiped off his face.

It was always said that Alfred couldn't see when someone was upset, but that was a lie. He noticed the way Arthur looked at him with a sort of hurt expression, "I'm sorry I pulled you into the water, Arthur."

Arthur turned to face Alfred as he was trying to wring out his drenched shirt, "it isn't about you pulling me in, Alfred. I do not like to be reminded of our age difference." Arthur ran a hand through his wet hair making the short blonde strands stick up comically. "I can't help but think of the horrible sins I'm committing just by being with you."

Alfred pulled himself up onto the deck so he could sit and look out at the lake, "truthfully, Arthur, I lost all faith in God."

Arthur blinked and looked at Alfred. He kept quiet, waiting for the teen to continue.

Alfred sighed, "I mean, my parents have shoved religion down my throat since I was a baby. They'd send me to some correctional Christian camp if they knew I was gay," Alfred placed his head in hands, "I can't do that Arthur. That's why I gave up hope and faith. What god would damn someone to hell for who they love? He created us to be that way!"

Arthur laid a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Honestly, Alfred, I went through a similar phase as a child. My family were all devoted Catholics, and when I thought about it, I started to wonder something similar. I asked, "what if God is just something created to scare people from doing bad?" Look at the justice system, those who commit a crime are punished by the law. Sure, it doesn't stop some, but if we didn't have it, could you imagine the complete pandemonium the world would be in?"

Alfred looked back up at Arthur, "you do have a point there."

Arthur nodded, "but, then I shadowed a nurse for a day. This woman and her husband were brought in. The husband died not even five minutes after we got him a doctor.

"The woman was out and didn't wake up for a good week. Suddenly, she opened her eyes one day and looked at me and the nurse I was following. She asked, "Would someone bury my husband already!" I was speechless."

Alfred stared at Arthur who was looking at the sky, "then there was a man who we brought in, he was having a heart attack. We tried to help him, but then he started screaming begging for 'them' not to take him. We thought he was delusional, but when he screamed saying 'they' had a hold of him, his heart stopped. Needless to say, I changed my profession choice after that." Arthur looked down at Alfred, "I believe there is something out there. It may not be the God most pray to, but something is out there. We just have to wait until we die to find out exactly what." Arthur shook his head, "I used to think about what would happen when I died, would I just go into nothing? But, after that I knew something more powerful than all of us is out there."

"But, science can prove so much! What if it's all a lie?" Alfred asked.

"What if God created science? We can't figure out that last element that was supposedly in the puddle humans emerged from, what if it is a ruse God created so we could be tested?"

"Then what about me, does God hate us if we are gay?"

Arthur shook his head, "I cannot tell you the answer to that, but I believe that if it is a love that is shared deeply between people and it hurts no one then God will forgive you and accept you for that." Arthur glanced at Alfred who was deep in thought at his words, "you truly have grown up, Alfred." Arthur said, a small smile crossing his face, "now, how about you race me to that buoy." Arthur pulled off his shirt and dove into the water and started to swim at a face pace to said buoy.

A sense of relief flowed over Alfred. What Arthur had told him had seemed to take a weight off him. Hearing Arthur's challenge, Alfred scrambled to get into the water when he saw the other man jump in, "cheater!"

The two reached the buoy, which was a good five yards away from the dock. Touching it, Arthur and Alfred frantically started to swim back to the deck.

The two lay gasping for breath on the wooden surface of the deck. Alfred looked up at the clouds. "Guess I will be seeing you again, Pap. Hope you'll like Arthur better than Mom and Dad will," Alfred thought, gazing at the sky.

"I better not get a splinter from this deck," Arthur said, breaking the silence.

Alfred chuckled, "if you do, I'll get it out then kiss it better. But, only if you will for me."

Arthur sat up and smiled, "deal."

Alfred gave the older man a serious look, "good, because I feel a nasty one on my right butt cheek."

Arthur sputtered, his face becoming red, "prat."

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**


	7. Chapter 23

Alright I have every chapter back up that I have wrote. The chapters by Tig-can are in a PDF file that can be downloaded in the first chapter of this story. Just down load it and open it. I have a mac and have also tried on a windows computer so it can be opened!

I am so sorry for not having this chapter out sooner, but I have given you a sort of reward. Though I must tell you this fic will have about six more chapters if I have done my outlines right. **Though read the note at the end. **

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 23**

Alfred rolled slowly over trying to go back to seep. The smell of Arthur assaulted his nose and made him slowly open his eyes when he remembered just where he was. It had to have been early morning and the sun was just starting its obnoxious glow through the window in their bedroom.

Their bedroom. It sounded so right. It slightly saddened Alfred when he thought that he would have to go back to his dorm and the hidden relationship that he'd gladly shout about from a roof top if doing so wouldn't get Arthur arrested.

The very thought of Arthur being arrested because their love was illegal made him sick. Alfred curled in on himself and buried himself deeper in the blanket. It was one that Arthur had brought from home so it smelled just like the other man. Though it had been washed, the fabric cleaner didn't cover the scent of tea and boring bath soap.

Becoming bored when sleep wouldn't come to him, Alfred crawled out of bed. He stood beside it stretching his long arms out before rubbing his stomach. He had slept in nothing but his boxers, the memory of Arthur blushing and averting his eyes made Alfred smile.

With a few steps he was in the bathroom, and within five minutes he had relieved himself, washed his face, and brushed his teeth after which he was able to deem himself ready to go find Arthur.

Walking through the cabin he found the living room empty as well as the kitchen. Looking toward the front door, he made his way over to peer through the screen.

Arthur was sitting on the porch's steps, a book in his hands. The morning sun was shining on him, giving him a gentle glow. Alfred felt his stomach twist as his heart beat increased slightly. He knew he was truly in love with Arthur.

Opening the door, Alfred watched as Arthur turned to the sound of the squeaking the old wooden door made. Arthur's face bloomed as he took in Alfred's barely dressed form. Alfred, not paying any mind to it, walked over and sat next to Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked back toward his book, "It seems like it will be a lovely day."

"Yeah, maybe we can play that soccer match we talked about."

Arthur sighed, "How many times do I have to remind you that it is football, not soccer!"

"Well, since we live in America, you will have to remind me until I am somehow living in England."

Arthur blinked and stared over at Alfred, "Would you ever want to live in England?"

Alfred shrugged, "Possibly. I mean, I love America and all. This is my home and it is where I grew up. Us Americans have a sense of pride about it, but I think the same would apply to you. You grew up in England and have moved here, so I would assume you'd want to go home at some point. The rumor is that you aren't even planning on taking your citizen test, you just came to teach here for years on an abroad job program."

"You are right on the last part. Francis is the same, but he I think is planning to stay here. But yes, I would love to go home at some point. I really do miss England, even if my mum has a vacation home here I do miss the rain and hearing everyone speak properly." Arthur's eyes gleamed as he remembered bits and pieces of his life back in England.

"The future is still a mystery, maybe we will end up in England. Hell, we may even end up in Canada with Matthew."

Arthur raised a brow, "I thought you didn't care for Canada?"

A red blush crept onto Alfred's face, "Well, he did give me a few good reasons as to why it would be nicer to move there."

Thinking for a minute Arthur blushed too, "Is it not a bit too soon for us to think about such things? We have not yet even come to the one year mark in our relationship."

Alfred shrugged, "We are risking so much being together, isn't that what love really is? I mean, why would you risk your job and life while I am risking my family for a dead end relationship. I knew I had feelings for you ever since I first saw you. Yes, at first they were just some random crush that was more just a sexual fantasy," Arthur blushed at this, "but as I got to know you more in your class I noticed my feelings calmed down and I wanted to get to know you better as a person. I wanted to be there for you, protect you and not let anything happen to you.

Then, when we got into our relationship, I found that I didn't want to leave your side. You stayed by my side though the whole ordeal and didn't run scared after we nearly got exposed. We will always have the threat of having our relationship exposed, and when it was nearly there you stayed. You still stay and put up with me when no one else will."

Arthur blinked surprised at Arthur's maturity. Then it dawned on him, "I knew I was missing something, some of my romance books are missing!"

The American cracked a smile, "Well, they were very interesting and they did smell like you."

Sputtering Arthur looked at Alfred, "Are you trying to tell me I smell like old books?"

"Nope, just an old dusty public library."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he looked over at Alfred. Alfred had to laugh at the sight before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Arthur's open mouth, which made the green eyed blonde blush.

Alfred stood up and stretched his arms, "Well, I'm going to go make breakfast."

The rest of the day was spent indoors as it had begun to rain. Though it may have ruined many vacations for people Arthur found himself quite content with the day's turn out.

Alfred lay on the floor, a pillow under his head, and his computer placed on his chest. Arthur sat on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand while he secretly watched Alfred, but when the teen looked toward him he would quickly look back at the TV. The silence was by far the most comfortable Arthur had ever been in.

Alfred stayed quiet, content in the moment. His eyes glanced from his bright computer screen to Arthur sitting on the couch. He finally had the time to look at Arthur, not stare at him randomly like he did in the class room. On their dates or time spent together they either lied next to each other, sat beside each other, conversed while making eye contact, all the above. Now Alfred had the time to really look at Arthur. He was able to start noticing the small things that one wouldn't notice unless they took the time.

Arthur sat with perfect posture, the same posture one would use when they had ridden horses all their lives. Arthur crossed his legs, mostly the right over the left, but he would switch them regularly as if he were restless in his seat. He also had this odd expression from time to time, Alfred swore when he got this look Arthur was thinking of ideas for the stories he wrote.

Yes, Alfred had found the stories the Englishman wrote. It wasn't that hard to figure out the man's computer password. Unicorn. His password was Unicorn! Alfred found it so cute that he changed his to the same. But how he had found out the other's password was due to him having to set up an ipod. An ipod which Arthur was still mad at him about.

Arthur didn't have a sense of humor, but Alfred found it funny when he named the man's ipod "sexybreadtin".

With a yawn Alfred sat up. He had to do something other than lie around or else he'd be asleep. Plus the battery on his computer was dying.

Hearing Alfred move, Arthur turned toward the teen. Alfred smiled at Arthur, "Just going to grab my computer charger."

Arthur nodded, "If you don't mind, love, could you open my suitcase and grab my computer?"

Alfred smiled, "Sure, no problem."

Alfred walked up the stairs toward the bed room humming. Entering the room he grabbed his boyfriend's suitcase. Unzipping the sides he began to rummage around the top compartment. Feeling the cool plastic of the computer Alfred pulled it out. Grabbing it and his computer cord he started down the stairs.

Arthur smiled up at Alfred as he was handed his computer. "Thanks, love."

Alfred nodded before walking over to plug in his computer.

After a few moments Alfred looked toward Arthur who was hitting keys and nearly growling at his computer. The man's eyebrows creased as he grew more frustrated.

"Bloody Fucking piece of shite!" Arthur cursed at the machine.

Alfred held back a laugh, "What's wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur crossed his arms, "I have not the faintest of ideas. This thing keeps acting up!"

"What's it doing?"

Arthur growled and began to try and move the mouse again, "It keeps freezing up!"

Alfred stood up and walked over to sit next to Arthur, "Let me see if I can fix it."

Arthur handed Alfred the computer and after a good ctrl+alt+del later Alfred had things back to normal. "I am going to check something though."

Arthur turned back to the TV as he let Alfred do his work. However a sudden gasp later caught Arthur's attention. He looked over at the computer screen, face paling.

He was a man, men have urges! Claim it was Francis'? No, can't do that, it has English titles.

"Why were you looking at this?" Alfred pointed to the dates, then to the titles. "If it was anything, then why?"

Alfred had discovered Arthur's computer history. The history was full of literary websites, all the Amazon books he looked at or bought, and then the smut he indulged in.

"Alfred you are a teenager and have not looked this sort of stuff on the net?" He was trying to reason with the teen.

"Sure, but not stuff with chicks! I now know why you won't do anything with me." Alfred slammed down the computer lid, "Glad your computer got a fucking virus from looking at that!"

Alfred threw the computer onto the couch and stormed out of the cabin. Slipping on his shoes, he began to jog.

Arthur sat on the couch running his hands through his hair. "I seriously fucked up." he muttered before jumping as his phone began to ring. Picking up the plastic device he looked at the screen. "Just to add to my misery."

"Hello, Francis."

_"Hello, my dear friend." _The smooth French accent echoed through the phone.

Arthur cringed, "What do you want?"

_"I was just checking on you. How is the trip going?"_

Though they fought and acted like they hated each other, truthfully, they were great friends. "Francis, I fucked up big time."

The once teasing and happy voice of Francis calmed and sounded very serious. "What happened?"

Arthur leaned forward placing his head in his hand as his arm rested on his knee. "My computer has been messing up and Alfred said he could fix it." Arthur inhaled deeply, "My computer got a virus. Where from, I assume you could guess."

_"Your teen years have not left you have they mon cher?" _Francis chuckled_, "But I don't understand how you "fucked" up by fulfilling an urge."_

"He wouldn't have minded, but one of the actors was a woman."

_"Ah, that makes now. Arthur, Alfred feels that you are not happy with him. He thinks that you are not interested in him." _Francis said sadly.

Arthur sighed, "Then what do I do?"

_"Show him that you are interested in him like I know you are Arthur. You would not risk so much just to be with him! In the words of an American, "grow some balls and take charge!""_

Alfred walked slowly back into the cabin his face red and shiny due to his workout. Walking into the living room he saw Arthur sat in the same place he left him.

Green eyes looked up at Alfred, they were full of fury. Not the same fury that Alfred saw when he got into trouble at school, but a strange fury.

Arthur got up and crossed the room. He grabbed the teen's shirt and pulled him down into a long and very sensual kiss. Alfred opened his mouth as Arthur pried for entrance. His head was becoming muddled as his body began to heat up.

Reaching out, Alfred brought Arthur closer to him, taking a short breath, as he was unable to breathe while kissing and his heart rate speeding up.

Arthur smirked into the kiss. He began to run his hands down Alfred's body humming approval as his hands traced over the toned muscles on Alfred's chest. Arthur leaned up, pushing his lips more firmly into the others so he could explore the teen's mouth more. Deeper than before.

Pulling back Alfred gasped for breath, Arthur smirked and began attacking Alfred's neck slowly sucking on the skin as he pushed his body closer to Alfred's.

Alfred panted and gasped as Arthur began to fumble with his belt. He was in bliss as Arthur raised his leg and began rubbing his knee against Alfred's clothed crotch.

Alfred gripped the fabric of Arthur's shirt as he let out a pleased groan. He moved slowly, trying not to discourage Arthur, toward the couch. After a moment of turning, Alfred found himself pinned to the couch with Arthur above him. "Never think so little of yourself. You are the only man I could ever be with like this," with that he plugged his hand into Alfred's pants and squeezed.

Alfred threw his head back as he felt Arthur start moving his hand. He had never felt this sort of pleasure from anyone before. He threw his head from side to side. His mind could not keep up with his body. Damn him being a teenager.

The way Arthur moved his hand was genius. Arthur altered speeds, and squeezed in all the right places. Alfred lifted his hips begging for more as Arthur slowed his pace teasing Alfred. All the while Arthur altered between devoting his attention to Alfred's neck and the teens lips.

The teen groaned as his body shuddered in pleasure when he felt himself let go. Alfred moaned out Arthur's name; and unlike last time he felt no regret for what he had done when he came down from the high.

Arthur pulled away wide eyed, "Oh god, I didn't mean for it to go that far." The man jumped panic stricken. "Shit Alfred, I am so sorry, please forgive me. No, forgiveness is too much I- Oh god."

Alfred sat up still panting, "Arthur, stop." Reaching out he grasped Arthur's shoulder.

"No, Alfred I, last time, I made you uncomfortable. I let my body takeover and-"

"Arthur, look at me!" Alfred shouted. Arthur looked over to the other. Alfred leaned forward and kissed Arthur. Not like before, but with caring.

"Alfred, I should not have done that. It's against the law." Arthur said as he pulled away.

Alfred glared at the other, "I did the research. It's true that I'm still a minor until I turn eighteen, but the age of consent is only sixteen. If I give consent it is legal!" Arthur looked at Alfred stunned. "Those things I was sent they-" Alfred ran his hands through his hair, "they got me thinking. I was afraid because I wasn't sure what was supposed to be done. Damn parents and their only straight sex talk."

"Alfred, stop, you are not thinking rationally, I am the one at fault!" Arthur tried to reason.

"Do you really look at me as a child? Like an immature kid?" Alfred stared intently at the other with bright blue eyes.

Arthur sighed, "I must admit that, yes at first, I thought of you as very immature. But, getting to know you has truthfully showed me a different side of you. This summer has changed you the most and you have become an adult within a few short months." Arthur walked over to Alfred kneeling down beside the other. "Alfred, I care for you deeply, so far as to say that I love you. I have never felt this way toward anyone and, dare I say it, but it has scared me. You are so young. I don't want you to make a mistake with me."

Alfred looked over at Arthur, "I understand, but I don't think that I could make the wrong discussion with you. If I say I am sure on something, will you listen? "

Arthur smiled, "Of course."

Alfred smiled before he yawned. "Can we change then go take a nap?" Alfred asked his eyes falling.

Arthur blushed and looked down at his pants. "Yeah, I kind of need to change to."

Alfred smiled, who knew Arthur would get off by getting him off?

* * *

><p><p>

I have some amazing plans for next chapter!

So anyways I have a few things,

1. I have a tumblr! just remove the (dots) and replace them with real .'s **mia-bella-stella (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

Now the first 10 people who follow me will get a one-shot of what ever Hetalia couple they want with any plot. Then after the first 10 I will periodically be going and having one shot raffle things.

2. Go check out my story The World of Cards, which is going to get very interesting due to this next chapter I will be putting out.

3. I am about to start a news story so it may be

A. Space au USUK with a star trek type theme

B. Super hero USUK Thor meets sort of Prince of Egypt theme meets my crazed mine

C. Finding a lost love with amnesia is hard.

* * *

><p><p>

**SO IN A REVIEW YES REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU'D LIKE TO READ!**


	8. Chapter 24

**Story beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff she has a new story out which is very good!**

**So this is more of a short chapter to clear up the last chapter which had some conceding reviews. So this is going to be one of the last few chapters of this fic. I have loved finishing this fic, but at the same time am not happy with it. I am a perfectionist, and this fic has not let me grow as a writer. The other fic I am currently writing _The World of Cards_ or even the one-shot I have done for the forth of July (go check em out and drop a review if you like them) have been the things to really help me out. I will stick this out and finish writing it no worries, but I am going to be going and doing my own thing to which I hope you all will join me. I am even planning my own novel out which is slowly being written as is another fan fiction which I hope to have out come November.**

**Also a thanks to those who have subscribed to me on tumblr! **

**P.S. If you have and want a story message me on here as I am still figuring out that site. Even to anyone who wants a one-shot tell me what you want in a review and I will pick a few out to write. That way you guys can be the cure for my Writers block I seem to have come down with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Alfred really didn't know what to think of the situation. Truthfully he was quite happy that Arthur wanted to take things in their relationship forward. But, what he had found on the man's computer left him with an uneasy feeling in his stomach that he was hoping the tub of ice cream he was eating would fill.

The teen was at one of the kitchen's barstools slightly hunched over so his elbows rested on the counter top around his ice cream tub. Strawberry ice cream, to be precise.

It was mid afternoon on the third day of their vacation, and the rain kept them inside. It also kept Alfred thinking.

Light footsteps across hardwood floors echoed into the room. Not looking back Alfred heard Arthur approach him. The man seemed hesitant once he had gotten to the doorframe that lead to the kitchen, but continued inside anyways.

"Alfred, are you quite alright?" Alfred didn't voice his answer, only nodded his head. Arthur heaved a sigh before sitting down on the chair beside him, "I should not have done that with you yesterday. We got carried away. All I wished to do was kiss you thank you for returning, but things got heated. I- You drive me crazy Alfred." A pause, "You were not ready and I just am no good at relationships, I should never date!" Arthur leaned forward on the counter and placed his head in his hands giving out a long sigh. He was upset with himself. Letting his urges get the better of him. Sure the other responded, but so did he when they were in the car all those months back!

Alfred sat up and pulled the spoon from his mouth, "No, that's not it. I enjoyed what happened yesterday, and don't regret that it happened. But, I just" Alfred paused to collect his thoughts, "why would you have been looking that stuff up on the computer? I am just confused as to why you didn't talk to me about it."

Arthur breathed out slowly, "Alfred I am still a teenager at heart, do not take it wrongly. But I am still stuck in that phase where I need to relieve myself, and I refuse to take our relationship further. I will not push you into anything, and don't you dare just do anything without seriously thinking about it.I have tried to look at other things, like the stuff Elizaveta has sent you. I just can't get into it as I still am attracted to the feminine form. I did ask Francis about it." Arthur's face scrunched up in irritation, "he said that it was because I am not really as Bi as I thought. He believes I am as he says a fool for love, that I am a straight man whom has found love with another man. If it weren't for you I would never think to date another man."

Alfred looked up and nodded, "I understand."

Arthur reached out and took Alfred's face into his hands. "Listen to me Alfred. I am risking my job, my life, and even my home here in America to be with you. Do not doubt for one second that I would not want to be with you. I admit that in the past I may have been one horrible teen who had more than his fair share of partners, but with you I feel like the home I always needed is closer than it has ever been before."

Alfred allowed his face to be held by Arthur's warm hands, he could feel the sincerity the other's voice as he spoke. Alfred felt calm with Arthur and, as the other expressed it, at home. Arthur accepted him for who he was, and did not criticize him. Though, the idea of Arthur bedding so many unnerved him. "What made you change and become such a stuck up teacher?"

Arthur blinked before he let his hands fall from Alfred's face. Taking a breath he allowed his cheeks to slightly color as he turned his head. "That is a long story.

Alfred smiled, "I do want to know more about you as a person, not just my teacher Arthur. Plus we have a while here, and it's raining. I believe we have time for a few long stories."

Arthur nodded, "Alright fine, but you are not allowed to laugh at me."Alfred agreed and prompted Arthur to begin which the Englishman did ever so hesitantly. "I met Francis when I was starting my high school career. He came from an area in Northern France, and wreaked havoc on my life, to say the least." Alfred smiled.

"I had been shipped off to a boarding school while my mum took care of my new brother Peter. I was none too happy about having to leave my home, and when I met Francis he was able to help me loosen up. He convinced me to join the football team. No Alfred, it was proper football the one where you actually use your feet to play the sport, not that rubbish you call football." Alfred laughed at Arthur's tone about his country's "football."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well to say I acted posh is an understatement. Francis was the pretty boy of the school, and so me being in his circle of friends I had to follow him. I wore all the proper clothes, and tried my best to style my hair. We made fun of the other students, and threw parties most of which I ended up drunk and passed out. That was also how I had lost my virginity.

"This continued the rest of my high school life, and later became my university life." Arthur took a deep breath. "I shared my bed with many women over the years, which I am not proud of. This is the first stable relationship I have had." Arthur looked over at Alfred who was watching him.

Alfred had a look of awe on his face. He listened to the other with much curiosity.

"Then why did you have that stuff on your computer?"

"Alfred you cannot sit there, and tell me you have never looked at X rated stuff on the net?"

Alfred blushed, "A bit."

"Have you done so while we have been in a relationship?" A nod. "Then should I also be upset that you have been looking at other men. To have me think that I am no good for you?"

As Alfred's head shook he tried to speak to deny that statement, but Arthur cut him off. "Alfred we are men, we need that release every now and then or it consumes our thoughts and dreams. Women are right about what they say about us keeping it in our pants. I have tried, Alfred, to look at other men since I started this relationship. But, it doesn't get to me like you do. I have never wanted to be with someone so badly in my life, and as I watch that smut damned I admit it and cast myself deeper into the pits of hell, but I think of you while you know." Arthur put his free in his hands as he hid his blush, "Just send in Chris Hansen now."

Alfred took a deep breath, "There is nothing wrong with that. This, I mean, what we have now is consensual. As long as you want to be with me, I want to be with you." Alfred reached over to pull the Englishman's hands from his face. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur looked up. Green meeting sky blue. "I shall love you till the stars fall from the sky and we are cast into oblivion."


	9. To the readers

**PLEASE READ THIS AS YOU MIGHT FIND IT INTRESTING**

**I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have my reasons and they are legit. I've had a rough first start away from home and due to some backstabbing people I've had to medically withdraw from the current school I was at. But, I am working on my applications to better schools that cost a bit (a shit ton) more but have a better name that will go further on resumes. Also I am turning 20 in like 11 days so thats kinda depressing. I've also changed my major to English with a minor in creative writing in hopes of one day publishing my own book.**

**I am going to be a bit absent for this month of NOvember due to Nanowrimo, which I am going to attempt to finish this year and hopefully it won't be as much of a failure as last year. **

**But I want to work on a project afterwards. One that I need a co writer for. I was inspired by a book by John Green and David Levithan called Will Grason Will Grason. **

**This story would be wrote by me and someone else I hope for it to be a USUK story that we can agree to the plot of and what happens will be one of us will write for England and one for America. Each chapter will be one of us writing as our set character and their life, then at some point in the story they would meet this would then have us continue the story but more so as a joint effort even if we'd still be alternating writing chapters. Sorry if this is confusing it's late and I am anxious to start nanowrimo. **

**So if interested on this project please email me at {la_mia_stella live. com} remove spaces. I want someone who is fairly decent at writing, and is willing to stay with the project till the end. In your email state a few facts about yourself as a writer, and link me to some of your work. If we get to talking and this project seems to have a goal then we can figure out the plot, rating, and other stuffs for the story. **

**I've really been wanting to do this kind of story for a bit so please give email me and give me a chance. I have yet to see this done, and would like to ty it as it may make for a great read.**

**So email me if your interested in this , and also would any of you like to read some of my own original work that is non-fanfiction?**

**Again sorry for this, but I promise my stories have been mapped out with an end in sight, and all the chapters have outlines. They just need to be written. **


	10. I apologize to you all

**I have debated this decision for awhile now.**  
>I hope to not make any of those who have followed me for this story mad, but I do believe one way or another you will end up getting mad at me.<br>After much debate and looking at the original Authors vision for this story I have strayed from it. I could not go with her ending at first and after taking on this fic I believed I could do it justice.

Now nearly two years later I have realized that I have stayed from it both her vision and my own. My writing has changed and I have grown. I want to be an author but I feel this fic is holding me back. I keep thinking of it and well I can't even find a way to write it without growing bored or having my chapters be of very poor quality. There is no inspiration to this work, no love is left for me to finish it. I apologize and am so sorry.

I apologize deeply for this and as a promise I will keep writing my other works which I have many that I am perfecting just to attempt to make up for this fail of a fic I wanted to complete. I would love if those of you who have read my work take on the next story I have been working very hard on, and even read the one I have up now.

I would of loved to see this finished, but after some debate I believe it is best left as it is. Where the characters go from where it has left of can be up to your own imaginations. We will all get the happy ending we have wanted.

My deepest apologizes,

-Stella


End file.
